Ame-no-Ukihashi
|kanji=天之浮橋 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Ame-no-Ukihashi |literal english=Floating Bridge of Heaven |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Space-Time Ninjutsu, |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Katsumi Hanamura, Kaidan Nomura, |hand signs=Dragon, |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Ame-no-Ukihashi (天之浮橋, Floating Bridge of Heaven) is the name of a particularly potent which revolves around the transportation of matter to and from the "Fifth Dimension". Overview According to dimensional theory the Fifth Dimension is a plane directly adjacent to the physical realm; oftentimes referred to as the Fourth Dimension. Ame-no-Ukihashi transports matter to and from this plane through the warping of time and space's fabrics about that which it is to be moved. This warping occurs in less than a fraction of a second and appears as though the matter has completely vanished into thin air. Due to the nature of inter-dimensional travel, should this technique be utilized in order to ferry the user, his or her "presence" is completely removed from the physical realm. This means that their chakra signature, scent, and any other traceable traits are literally removed from the present dimension; thereby granting the user a supreme tactical advantage over their opponent. In terms of appearance, the Fifth Dimension is an exact mirror of the physical realm; though the color spectrum is heavily skewed to human eyes. Here, the user is absolutely undetectable, as "lower" dimensions cannot perceive nor interact with "higher" ones; according to dimensional theory. However, beings within higher dimensional planes can freely interact with and perceive that which is present within lower dimensions. (For example, Fourth Dimensional residents can easily perceive Three-Dimensional objects). Furthermore, the Fifth Dimension houses stronger gravitational and temporal forces than the physical realm; meaning that time moves exceptionally quicker. A handful of seconds within the Fifth Dimension equate to several minutes in the physical realm. While this may present a temptation for the user to take aggressive measures against their opponents, whom would appear "frozen in time", the aforementioned gravitational forces would make this exceptionally difficult. The strength of gravity makes movement itself an arduous task and, should the user not tread lightly, they could be dealt cracked or shattered bones. In addition, the human body can only withstand the forces of the Fifth Dimension for a short span of time, equating to a maximum of thirty seconds within the physical realm. Due to this, the maximum range the user can travel, without the body sustaining heavy damage, is approximately ninety meters. (On a side note, doppelgangers created within or transported to this realm are also affected in the same manner; dispersing after thirty seconds within the Fifth Dimension) It is noted that the chakra strain required for this ninjutsu is directly proportional to the total mass of the objects to be transported. In greater detail, the energy costs are very similar to the demands found within the basic Summoning Technique. Influence Ame-no-Ukihashi is, according to Japanese mythology, the bridge between Heaven and Earth traveled by Izanagi and Izanami prior to their creating of Japan. The function of this technique is roughly based upon the "M-Theory", which pertains to the relationship of "numbered" dimensions, the origins of gravity, and much much more. See Also * on . Category:Space-Time Ninjutsu